vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. Wikia would rather we use Community Portal or Forums for talking about the wiki in general... but whatever. Older Discussion As this wiki gets on in years, this page gets uncomfortably big with old conversations. They've been moved to sub-pages. * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2009 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2010 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2011 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2012 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2013 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2014 ---- __TOC__ More Hardware * Amstrad CPC - computer - 1984 - 1990 * Apple I - computer - 1976 - 1977 * Apple III - computer - 1980 - 1984 * Apple Lisa - computer - 1983 - 1986 * Bandai Playdia - console - 1994 - 1996 * Casio PV-1000 - computer - 1983 - 1983 * Casio Loopy - console - 1995 - 1997 * Coleco Telstar - console - 1976 - 1978 * Commodore Amiga CD32 - console - 1993 - 1994 * Epoch Cassette Vision - console - 1981 - 1983 * Epoch Super Cassette Vision - console - 1984 - 1986 * Magnavox Odyssey - console - 1972 - 1975 * Milton Bradley Microvision - handheld - 1979 - 1981 * NEC PC-88 - computer - 1981 - 1989 * Nintendo Game & Watch - handheld - 1980 - 1991 * Qute WonderWitch - add-on - 2000 - 2004 * RCA Studio II - console - 1977 - 1979 * Sinclair ZX Spectrum - computer - 1982 - 1992 * Umtech VideoBrain Family Computer - computer - 1977 - 1980 - Welcome to your doom! 18:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know about the Odyssey and the Telstar... there were so many of those pong-clones back then that we'll end up with tons of pages for near-identical machines. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 05:30, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Don't worry, those two are only first generation consoles worth talking about. Welcome to your doom! 21:57, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: What about Nintendo's Color TV-Game series, then? I'd say they are historically relevant too, since they sold more than the Telstar. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :::: Yes, definitely. I'd also like to have articles on the Cassete Vision and Studio II from second generation and the Cougar Boy and R-Zone portables. Welcome to your doom! 16:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Want to add anything from this gallery? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 15:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::: The Emerson Arcadia and JVC Wondermega are good candidates. Welcome to your doom! 18:13, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: No, the Wondermega absolutely does not qualify. It is just a Mega Drive + Mega CD put together. It has no games of its own. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 01:08, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you right, that article didn't clarify this, it made it seem like it was a standalone console. Speaking of which, check this database on Old-Computers.com. Welcome to your doom! 01:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm wondering if the front page will ever be updated with these... Welcome to your doom! 04:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :nyo-ho-ho. One problem: you wanted an NEC PC-98 entry added, but one is already there, linking to the same wiki page, but with different start/end dates for the console. I left the existing NEC PC-88 entry on the front page. --Mozai (talk) 00:08, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Mozai! I wanted to do more articles, but was waiting for the front page to get updated. Welcome to your doom! 02:01, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, you didn't add the PC-88 to the front page. Welcome to your doom! 02:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Some necessary updates: * Samsung bada - 2010 - 2014 * Jolla Sailfish - 2013 - current * Mozilla Firefox OS - 2013 - current * Tizen - 2015 - current Also, the icon for Blackberry in the top list is the wrong size. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 04:04, February 26, 2015 (UTC) * Atari 5200 - console - 1982 - 1984 * Atari 7800 - console - 1986 - 1992 Welcome to your doom! 04:23, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I thought the top list was for the most popular systems, not all the current ones. Also, there's two errors in the history list: the Atari Jaguar link goes through a redirect before getting to the correct page, and the icon for the Java games is the Java logo, not the proper icon used in the top list. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:58, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Split The Freeware Games page is humongous, how about we split it like the Arcade games list? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 03:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) What we really need now... We need people who own current-gen consoles, to judge and recommend their games. (I don't, I'm mostly a PC gamer these days.) --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 16:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :What we need is some objective way of polling /v/, /vg/ and /vr/. And I don't mean strawpoll. Something that is both useful, and reproducible, so we can show our work when the next wave of "you're secret traitors trying to ruin our culture" accusations comes in. But how to distil thoughtful evaluation out of the screaming bedlam that is /v/? The mind boggles, but it would be a godlike triumph. Part of the problem is that /v/ is not a hivemind, and we fight amongst themselves as often as not. (see: The battle of bounce-house vs. inflatable castle) --Mozai (talk) 00:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC)